Home
by GideonGraystairs
Summary: Isabelle rolled her eyes impatiently, letting out a huff. "I said I'm pregnant."


**Wrote this over a year ago during the 24 Fics in 24 Days thing I did. Unedited because I can't be bothered and honestly not a very serious or well-written work. Posting because I'm clearing out my drafts and didn't want to leave it sitting there all by itself.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Simon stared blankly at the raven-haired woman across the table from him, vaguely noting that her eyebrows were shooting up higher with every passing second. She was tapping red-painted nails in a more rhythmic beat than Eric could ever play on his drums against her water glass and he was about eighty percent sure her high heels were clicking against the diner's hardwood floor to the same pulse. She was also currently giving him an extremely expectant look, to which he responded with absolutely no movement whatsoever for at least two minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "What did you say?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes in an impatient manner and let out a huff. "I _said_ I'm pregnant."

Taking a controlled sip of his iced tea, Simon carefully set the glass back down and preceded to handle the current situation in a very mature manner. "Could you repeat that one more time?"

His girlfriend threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated groan and spoke with the air of someone explaining fundamental human actions to a five year old, "I'm pregnant. And don't even think about asking if it's yours because I swear to God, Simon, I _will_ kill you."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Simon totally did not start having a panic attack in the middle of a crowded diner just because he'd suddenly been informed that he was going to be a father. But wait, was he? Maybe Isabelle wasn't even going to keep the baby or she may have decided she didn't even want to give birth to it at all. Did shadowhunters do adoption? Or abortion? Thinking of Jace's entrance into the Lightwood household, Simon thought they at least did the former.

"You're freaking out," Isabelle noted with mild interest, sipping gingerly at her water before wrinkling her nose and reaching for his iced tea instead. He didn't even have to presence of mind to bat her hand away or make any form of comment on it.

"No, no. I'm not freaking out. I'm totally chill. Perfectly chill. I am the epitome of chill. I'm the chill master. I'm— yeah, okay. I'm freaking out. And you're not. Why aren't you freaking out? You're the one carrying a tiny human being in your stomach."

"Uterus, actually," Isabelle informed him helpfully, barely even blinking. "I'm better at processing than you are."

"That's not true!" Which, yeah, okay, was probably a huge lie if he'd ever told one, but Simon's brain wasn't exactly functioning properly at the moment. His girlfriend merely gave him the raised eyebrows look again and slid his glass back over to him with a mild expression of distaste.

"Anyway, if you're done freaking out now, I should probably tell you that I'm keeping it and there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

"Convince you…" Simon trailed off, blinking as he processed her words. "Do you think I don't want to keep it, too?"

For what might have been the first time in her life, Isabelle's face twisted with insecurity. "Well, I mean, it's not like you were expecting this and I know you have some parental issues and I didn't want to assume—"

Simon cut her off by sliding out from his side of the booth and slipping in to hers, reaching to brush her hair back and draw her into a hug. "Hey," he said softly, "of course I want to keep it. We made that, Iz. It's all ours." There was something akin to awe in his face as he slipped a hand away from her shoulder and down to her stomach. He knew it would be far too early to feel even a bump, but he couldn't help the shiver that ran through him at the realization that his _child_ was right there under his hand.

"Weirdo," Isabelle muttered affectionately into his shoulder, though Simon could tell she was secretly giddy at his words. "You're right," she whispered soon after. "We made that. It's ours. Isn't that amazing?"

By now, Simon had fully stopped freaking out and was feeling almost overwhelmed with both excitement and nerves instead. He pulled his girlfriend even closer, buried his face in her raven hair, and let out a shaky breath. "It really is."

It wasn't until later, laying curled together in Isabelle's flamboyant room at the Institute, that the enormity of it settled itself on both their shoulders and the hushed notes of 'this is incredible' turned to more pleading words of 'what are we going to do?'. Isabelle started crying around the time Simon mentioned having to tell their families, though he doubted his mother would even let him near enough to breathe a word, and he found it unbelievably hard to keep his own tears from falling just at the sight of it. Instead of breaking down beside her like he wanted to, he whispered that her brothers loved her and would be supportive of her decisions, that her parents would have to understand and probably be overjoyed at the prospect of having grandchildren, that this was something magical and incredible and there was nothing to be afraid of.

Eventually, she started to believe him.

Alec was the first they told, dragging him into her room less than a week later and telling him not to panic before Isabelle swiftly delivered the news and the already pale boy turned snow white. There was a fair amount of fumbling on his part as his gaze flew wildly between his sister and her boyfriend, but eventually everything about him softened and he drew Isabelle into a much needed hug, telling her everything would be okay. Simon thought he might've been hurt by the fact that she was much more inclined to believe him than she was Simon, but it was hard to feel anything but relief and excitement at the bright smile that finally found its way to his girlfriend's face.

Jace was next, with Clary meandering in alongside him and shooting Simon interrogative glances as Isabelle took her leisurely time leading up to the big reveal. Giving Simon a rather scandalized look, Jace wrapped an arm around her, told her he was going to be the best uncle ever, and then went on his merry way to go try and get himself killed for the billionth time in so many weeks. Clary grinned and fawned, demanding to feel the bump that had barely started to form before complaining to Simon over the fact that he'd waited a whole two _weeks_ to tell her about it.

Isabelle's parents both went awful shades of white before sucking it up and moving on to the matter of securing the child's safety when it would be born. Simon was mildly surprised that they didn't attempt to either force them into marriage or shut him out completely and refuse him access to their daughter. Isabelle looked nothing but relieved.

And just like that, everything settled into place around a sudden revelation that had completely floored him in the middle of an otherwise perfectly ordinary date with his girlfriend. They were good, they were happy, and they were totally going to be the most kickass parents ever.

* * *

 **Reviews are fuel and I'm fire *snaps fingers*.**


End file.
